Après la guerre
by Alicelle
Summary: Le combat final approche mais Narcissa pense avant tout à protéger les siens, jusqu'à la fin, ils seront ensembles.
1. Chapter 1

**Après la guerre.**

**Chapitre 1 :Repli.**

Les pas de Narcissa résonnaient comme des coups de marteau sur le sol en pierre du manoir Malfoy, même s'ils étaient maintenant loin du champ de bataille qu'était devenu Poudlard, elle tenait toujours son fils par la main. Lucius avait rejoint sa femme juste à temps avant qu'elle ne transplane mais une fois arrivés, elle l'avait repoussé violement et marcha devant lui avec Drago.

La colère lui retournait l'estomac, elle savait que si Voldemort survivait, elle et sa famille seraient les prochains sur la liste et Narcissa devait protéger sa famille comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Drago avant tout, c'est lui qu'elle voulait mettre à l'abri mais avant, elle devait récupérer des baguettes, pour qu'ils se défendent si besoin. Lucius marchait toujours derrière eux.

Quand il entra dans leur chambre, Narcissa était en train de tout retourner pendant que Drago, assis sur le lit, semblait en état de choc.

-« Je sais qu'il y en a quelque part, je le sais, mais où ? Où sont-elles ? » Répétais Narcissa.

-« Cissy, qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Demanda Lucius en attrapant son bras.

La réponse de sa femme fut foudroyante, elle le gifla sans ménagement, devant Drago, incrédule. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère s'emporter ainsi contre son père, s'emporter tout court en fait.

-« C'est ta faute tout ça ! » Lui cria-t-elle « Tu as risqué ta vie, la mienne et celle de notre fils ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Hein Lucius ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va y gagner à part un aller simple pour Azkaban ou pire, pour la mort ? J'espère au moins que c'est ce que tu voulais » Conclu-t-elle d'un ton ou se mêlait le dégoût et la tristesse.

-« Narcissa, ma chérie, ça n'arrivera pas. Potter va… »

-« Potter, Potter, Potter ! Tu n'as que ce foutu nom à la bouche ! Adopte-le si tu l'aime tant ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, tout comme ton propre fils mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de laisser Voldemort lui apposé la marque des ténèbres. »

Narcissa faisait son possible pour rester forte mais elle finit sa phrase des larmes pleins les yeux, elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle pardonnerait à l'homme qu'elle aimait d'avoir mis son seul enfant en danger. Lucius ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, il savait que sa femme était trop en colère pour l'écouter. Pendant qu'elle continuait à tout retourner pour trouver les fameuses baguettes, il sorti sur le balcon et s'appuya sur la balustrade.

-« Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? » Demanda la voix mal assurée de Drago derrière lui.

Lucius sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu son fils le suivre. Il tourna vers lui sa mine fatiguée. Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, Drago insista.

-« Si Vold… Si le mage noir s'en sort, qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? »

-« On sera morts. » Dit Lucius sans même chercher à ménager son fils. « Ta mère a aidé Potter, c'est fini pour nous, elle mieux fait de nous tuer tout de suite… »

-« Comment ça « Elle a aidé Potter » ? Demanda Drago un peu irrité.

Etant à Poudlard au moment où ses parents étaient dans la forêt interdite avec les autres disciples de Voldemort, il n'avait pas assisté au numéro de sa mère mais il commençait vraiment à ne plus supporter le fait que le balafré était mêlé à tous ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lucius raconta à Drago comment Narcissa avait menti au mage noir. Drago resta bouche bée, comment sa propre mère avait pu l'aider. Pourquoi ? Il aurait enfin pu être débarrassé de lui.

Il retourna dans la chambre de ses parents où Narcissa avait enfin trouvé de vieilles baguettes.

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

-« Fait quoi mon chéri ? » Dit Narcissa qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

-« Pourquoi tu as sauvé Potter ? Si tu l'avais livré au mage noir, on aurait enfin la paix ! » Dit Drago, un peu plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu tout en s'approchant de sa mère.

La première réponse qu'il reçut fut une gifle, il fut tellement surpris qu'il en resta bouche bée, la main sur sa joue douloureuse.

-« Drago, mon chéri, je suis désolée pour ça. Je t'aime plus que tout mais toi, tu m'as moi. Harry Potter est seul… »

Entendre sa mère prononcer ce nom le secoua un peu.

-« …Il a des amis certes, mais il n'a plus de mère et si tu avais été à sa place, j'aurais agis de la même façon. Je suis désolée de tout ce qui t'es arrivé, si j'avais pu, j'avais Voldemort ne t'aurais approché. Si on doit… » La gorge de Narcissa se serra si fort qu'elle eut du mal à finir sa phrase. « …Mourir, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé mon fils. J'ai tout fait pour te protéger. »

Drago vit que les yeux de sa mère étaient humides mais, elle ne pleurerait pas, il le savait, elle était forte. Etrangement, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait défendu Harry. Il la serra dans ses bras.

-« Merci. » Se contenta-t-il d'articuler.

Lucius, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le balcon, se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé Voldemort entrer dans leur vie. Il aimait sa femme et son fils mais par sa faute, ils iraient droit à la mort dès que le mage noir en aurait fini avec Potter…

Narcissa était redescendue au salon, elle était assise sur un canapé confortable et attendait. Elle attendait de mourir car elle était persuadée que c'est tout ce qu'il l'attendait. Drago vint s'asseoir père d'elle et pris sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il serait là, elle n'était pas seule et bientôt, se fut au tour de Lucius de prendre place aux côtés de sa femme. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et prit son autre main.

Vu de loin, on aurait pu croire à une vieille peinture de famille. Une famille unie autour du pilier qu'était Narcissa, bien plus forte que son mari. Une famille qui attendait la fin.

Soudain, ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un transplanait juste devant eux, instinctivement, leurs mains se resserrèrent, ils étaient ensembles et ils le resteraient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews :**

ManonOw : Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une review aussi vite ! Surtout aussi gentille : ) Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Pour ceux qui trouveront cette fin trop irréaliste, sachez que j'ai simplement pris en compte les déclarations et informations venant de JK Rowling pour l'écrire : )

Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier la fin !

**Chapitre 2 : Rédemption**

Narcissa avait fermé les yeux pour essayer de ressembler tout le courage qu'elle pouvait, Lucius transpirait à grosse gouttes en voyant sa fin arriver et Drago tremblait.

Quand un elfe de maison apparut à la place de celui qu'ils croyaient attendre, aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à ouvrir la bouche. L'elfe de maison, pensant recevoir une correction sous peu, se dépêcha de bafouiller ce qu'il était venu annoncer.

-« Mai… Maitresse… » Commença-t-il en se tournant vers Narcissa « On… On m'en… M'envoi vous di… dire que… Le… Le mage noi… Noir est…Harry… Potter a… »

Les malfoys, se raidirent, la suite de la phrase, déterminerait leur fin… ou pas.

-« Harry Potter a… Gagné. » Réussit finalement à articuler l'elfe.

Narcissa se leva, lâchant les mains de son fils et de son mari pour s'approcher de la petite créature. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle. Pensant recevoir un coup, l'elfe se protégeât avec son petit bras maigrichon mais ne sentant rien venir, il leva la tête.

-« Merci. » Dit-elle s'implement.

L'elfe transplana et Narcissa se releva, tournée vers sa famille. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-« On… On ne va pas… Mourir… Harry a… Gagné… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Lucius se précipita pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras suivit par Drago.

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, on rassemblait les derniers corps des victimes tombées au combat. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis, serrés les uns contre les autres, épuisés. Ils s'attendaient à tout maintenant, sauf peut-être à voir les Malfoys débarquer.

Ron allait se lever pour leur dire sa façon de penser mais Hermione l'en empêcha et Harry se leva à la place de son meilleur ami.

Peu de gens avaient remarqué leur arrivée. Harry s'approcha lentement de Narcissa Malfoy.

-« Merci, vous nous avez tous sauvé madame Malfoy. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-« Ne me remercie pas. On ne remercie pas une mère d'agir comme telle. » Répondit Narcissa sans toutefois lui serrer la main.

Harry retourna s'asseoir un peu secoué que la mère de son ennemi juré lui a parlé ainsi.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Demanda Ron curieux.

-« Rien d'important, je te raconterai plus tard. »

Ils suivirent des yeux Narcissa qui marchait entre les corps sans vie, la tête baissée, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

-« Elle est morte. » Dit une voix devant elle.

Narcissa leva les yeux et vit Molly Weasley.

-« Je l'ai tuée. Bellatrix est morte. » Continua Molly « Et s'il y avait encore un corps, il ne serait pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

-« Bien. » Se contenta de dire Narcissa.

Elle n'était pas étonnée, elle savait que sa sœur avait peu de chance de s'en sortir au vu de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Voldemort. Bellatrix serait morte avec lui de toute façon. Certes, Narcissa était un peu triste d'avoir perdu sa sœur mais après tout, c'était couru d'avance qu'elle ne survivrait pas, elle avait choisi sa fin depuis longtemps.

Tout en continuant sa réflexion mentale, Narcissa regardait autour d'elle quand soudain, son regard accrocha sur un corps qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Elle s'en approcha lentement sous les yeux de Molly, elle la vit se mettre à genoux et soudain, elle se mit à pleurer. Certaines personnes autour, restèrent bloquées sur Narcissa, si classe et froide habituellement, en train de pleurer. C'était surement la première et dernière fois qu'ils la verraient ainsi.

-« Non… Pas toi… Nympha… Nymphadora… Ho mon dieu… » Bafouilla Narcissa, toujours en larmes, en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras. « Ma chérie, je… Je suis…désolée… Pourquoi… »

Lucius, voyant que sa femme était dévastée et que tout le monde la regardait, s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la relever, c'est alors qu'elle aperçut le corps de Remus à côté de celui de sa nièce.

-« Ho mo dieu, non, pas lui aussi… »

Cette fois, ce fut le coup de grâce et elle explosa violement en larmes, loin de se moquer d'elle, la plupart des gens autour d'eux, eurent le cœur serré. Malfoy ou pas, elle était humaine et pour une fois, elle le montrait, devant tout le monde. La grande salle était envahie des pleurs de et des cris de Narcissa, certains sentirent des larmes couler le long de leurs joues, ils partageaient sa douleur et ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. La guerre a pour effet de rassembler les populations, celle-là plus encore que les autres.

Peu à peu, Narcissa se calmait, enfin, elle avait surtout pleuré plus qu'elle ne le pouvait. Ses yeux la brulait. Elle était encore dans la grande salle, les gens ne faisaient plus attention à elle, du moins, ils essayaient de la laisser être triste tranquillement. Tout le monde avait besoin de se laisser aller.

Une fois ses larmes effacées, Drago regarda sa mère se lever pour aller jusqu'à Harry. Il la regarda lui parler mais ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Drago vit Harry hésiter sur quelque chose que venait de lui dire sa mère, regarder Ron et Hermione puis hocher la tête positivement avant de parler à nouveau. Il vit les lèvres de Narcissa articuler un « merci » sincère puis revenir à lui.

-« Drago, Lucius, on rentre. »

Lucius se leva et embrassa sa femme qui se serra contre lui avant de tendre la main à son fils pour transplaner au manoir Malfoy.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous les trois devant une petite maison, Narcissa frappa à la porte et attendit. Des pas résonnèrent derrière et la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle femme brune.

-« Bonjour Andromèda. » Dit Narcissa.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur et, elle appréhendait leurs « retrouvailles », surtout avec la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle devait lui annoncer mais Andromèda serra sa sœur contre elle avec les larmes aux yeux avant même de dire un mot.

-« Bienvenue chez moi Narcissa. Toi et ta famille êtes toujours les bienvenus. » Dit-elle enfin en les invitant à entrer.

Elle embrassa son neveu et son beau-frère et tous les quatre, prirent place au salon. Narcissa annonça sa sœur la mort de sa fille et de son beau-fils, évidement, Androméda s'effondra -même si elle s'y attendait car elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux- mais Narcissa était là pour la soutenir. Elle le serait à jamais désormais.

Cette guerre affreuse avait détruit beaucoup de choses mais elle avait également permis à la famille Black de se retrouver après des années de séparation. Teddy Lupin ne sera pas seul et il saura pourquoi ses parents ont donné leurs vies pour lui et il comprendra. Harry et Drago, n'étaient toujours pas amis mais ils se respectaient enfin et avaient des conversations civilisées et Narcissa n'était pas étrangère à cette nouvelle entente entre les deux meilleurs (ex) ennemis.


End file.
